Blade replacement typically occurs after tools such as seam rippers, box cutters, utility knives, and precision knives are used for a period of time. For example, seam rippers are tools used for removing attachments such as stitches and seams used in sewn articles. Over time, blades become dull with repeated use and are typically replaced. Replacing blades on conventional cutting tools such as, for example, steel blades, can often be difficult and unsafe. For example, a user may struggle with safely removing an old blade and replacing that old blade with a new, sharp blade. Users who are unfamiliar with a given tool using a steel or metallic blade may cut themselves as they try to detach an old blade and/or reattach a new blade such as a sharpened steel or metallic blade. Accordingly, a way for avoiding difficult replacement of sharp metallic blades and for safely using cutting devices exists.
The exemplary disclosed cutting device and method of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.